Warriors of Narnia
by Beccollie
Summary: A family of five siblings during World War II and their adventures with the Pevensies. This is told from the point of view of the eldest from the Blues. Rosella, Aqua, Will, Taylor and Jack live with their step parents, but they die during an air raid one night. They leave and go with the Pevensies to the train station and the mansion. Mischief is definitely in store for these kids
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Narnia. I only own my OCs and the plot. This story takes place in World War II in the 1940s.

* * *

Rosella's P.O.V.

Hi, my name's Rosella, but I go by Rose, Rosie, Ro, El, and Ella as well. I'm the oldest of five elemental siblings, and if you're wondering what 'elemental siblings' are then here's your answer. We are siblings with super powers that involve the four main elements of the Earth: wind, water, fire, earth and thunder/lightning. Our step parents don't have any powers and they don't know that we have super powers because we never told them, since they're don't really care about us. I am 16 years old; I have red hair with a few blonde natural highlights that reaches down to my waist, my hair is naturally straight, I'm 5 foot 6 inches, my eyes are a indigo blue and I have an hour glass figure. My body is always in good shape, since I'm athletic and strong. I'm also really skinny.

My twin sister, Aquamarine, has dark brown hair with light blue highlights. She has aqua blue eyes, freckles, long eyelashes, her hair reaches her shoulder blades, it's curly, and she has the same hourglass figure as me and she's my height. While I have firepower, my sister has waterpower. Aquamarine is my opposite, except we both are tomboys, love music, and love sports. I have a fiery temper while Aqua is slow to anger, I'm bold and she likes to hide in the shadows, she's sensitive and I'm tough and she's quiet and I'm loud. One thing that all of my siblings and I have in common is that we defend each other and ourselves no matter what.

My younger brother, William, has the ability to control wind. He is 13 years old; he's 5 foot 3 inches, baby blue eyes, short light brown hair with a few light blue streaks of hair, fair skin and muscular arms. William is smart, funny, immature, caring, playful, overprotective and bold. Unlike Aqua, and me Will is bolder when it comes to performances in front of an audience. Even though he's extremely immature with his pranks and teasing, Will can be extremely overprotective whether it comes to defending us or it comes to boys that like to pester us with their words. Since William is so immature, he's also funny with his jokes and teasing.

The next younger sibling in our family is Taylor; she's 12 years old. She can control thunder/lightning. Taylor is lanky, short for her age, her hair reaches down to her shoulder blades, blonde hair, side bangs and indigo blue eyes. Like Aqua, and me she is great performing and she's not shy, funny, not afraid to speak her mind and hyperactive.

I also have a little brother, his name is Jack and he's 10 years old. Jack has the power to control rock and other things related to earth, but if you looked at him, you'd think he's a normal kid. My little brother has short spiky dark brown hair with a few streaks of blonde hair, baby blue eyes, long eyelashes and freckles all over his face. My little brother has short spiky dark brown hair with a few streaks of blonde hair, baby blue eyes, long eyelashes and freckles all over his face. My siblings like to call him Jackie; he likes to be adventurous, shy, innocent, helpful, kind and friendly.

You see, our birthparents used to take care of us after Jack was born, but our mother died with deadly disease in a hospital. After a year, our father got married to another woman, except she is a monster. Instead of making money to buy food and other necessities for us, she makes money to provide for her and our father. Helga, our stepmother, is cruel to us and Aqua and me do all the housework, and she treats us badly because her mean friends think that it's not normal to have children with natural highlights. Then, after two years of marriage, our dad died because he died in the war. However, Helga decided to marry someone else, Robert, and he's just as bad as Helga is.

Anyways, it was late at night when Robert and Helga came staggering up the steps from being so drunk. All of us were in our rooms, but for some reason I couldn't sleep and neither could the others because of the noise coming from the planes above us. Suddenly, air raids were sounded and with some screaming, I and my siblings out of their rooms in pajamas down the steps into the living room.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Robert demanded furiously. He and Helga must've been so drunk that they couldn't hear the air raids. I and my siblings huddled close together in fear as the sound of the air raids got louder; we knew from experience not to get on Robert and Helga's bad side when they were drunk.

"The air raids are being sounded and we have to move or we'll be killed from the explosions," I answered hesitantly. Robert growled and blocked our way.

"You're not going anywhere. We make the decisions around here and you're not going to leave this house," Robert yelled furiously and he slapped Taylor right in the face. I paled and then my face turned red from anger. Helga was just giggling away and blocking the entrance to the door behind Robert. I took a step forward.

"Touch her again and you will regret it," I threatened him, Robert grabbed Taylor by her hair, and Helga punched her. I lunged at him and punched him in his pelvis, then I kicked Helga in the stomach so hard that she crashed into the wall.

"Get to the Pevensies' safe house pronto!" I yelled at them and they dashed out the door without a single protest. Quickly, I ran out the back door and grabbed our pet dog, Spiky, and ran towards our neighbors house. **Boom!**

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I continue? Please tell me if you like it or not. I need to know your opinions or else I might not be able to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2 Train Ride

**Here's a new chapter. Please enjoy and if you don't, well then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia or the lyrics to the song in this one.**

* * *

**Aquamarine's P.O.V.**

Mrs. Pevensie held the door open for us to get in, but suddenly a huge explosion comes from our house and I see Rosella and Spiky flying through the air into the backyard a few feet away from the bomb shelter. I stare in horror as she landed with a boom into the ground motionless.

"Rosella!" I screamed and I was about to run after her, but Mrs. Pevensie pushed me into the room and Peter dashed out of the shelter. I fell on top of William and he helped me up.

"What happened?" William asked me shakily and I told them what I saw. Peter burst through the door with a limp Rosella in his arms with Spiky lying unconscious on her stomach. Tears slid down my face when I gasped in horror at Rose's state. She was covered in dirt and ashes with her red hair all over the place; Peter gently placed her on the bed and I quickly checked her pulse to make sure she was alright. Her pulse was stable thank goodness.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack whimpered as he stared at our lifeless sister. I nodded my head in answer, I took her hand in mine in fear that she might not be able to wake up. I heard a groan and we all turned to face my sister who held her head in her blackened hand.

"You're alive!" I screamed and I held her in a tight bear hug.

"I…can't breathe…too…much…love," Rose choked out and I quickly released my death grip on her as she let out a gasp. Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up in a sitting position and slapped her in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rose demanded angrily and the others pulled her into a hug. "Um, what happened?" Rose asked confusedly. We laughed at her confused expression.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, okay big sis?" Jack scolded with tears streaming down his freckled face.

**Rosella's P.O.V.**

When I saw Jack's tears, my heart started to melt and I gently wiped away his tears with my dirt stained hands leaving some dirt smudges on his face.

"Sorry, little buddy," I whispered apologetically and I gave him a kiss on the forehead to show him that I was sincere. "But, how did I get here?" I asked curiously.

"Peter, ran outside and brought you and Spiky in here." Mrs. Pevensie explained and my eyes widened at the mention of Spiky.

"Where's Spiky?" I asked panicking and I heard him whimper in his unconscious state. Gently, I rubbed his fur and quickly wiped some of the dirt stains on his coat with my gray pajama shirt that was two sizes too big for me, but it managed to cover up my torso and only a little bit hung loosely on my shoulder. "Oh, and Peter," I said and he looked up at me with confused eyes. "Thanks." I finished with a grateful smile and he blushed pink, but you could barely see it.

"Wait a minute, where's Helga and Robert?" Mrs. Pevensie asked nervously and I frowned.

"I don't know. I didn't see if they followed us out of the house because when they got home, they were so drunk that they didn't even hear the air raid sirens," I responded with frown on my face. I highly doubt that those two could've survived that crash and I was slightly relieved at the thought of being rid of those monsters, but then a new thought occurred to me. Who were we going to live with if our stepparents were gone? I'm still too young to have full custody over my younger siblings.

"You mean they're gone?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice from where she was sitting on Susan's lap. My siblings looked at each other and lastly they looked at me. I let out a worried sigh and I shook my head.

"I don't think they could've survived the house implosion," Aqua answered for me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Then, where will you stay?" Edmund asked curiously and the room went completely silent. We didn't know anyone from Robert's side of the family and Helga's family wasn't very nice to us the last time they came to visit.

"I don't know," I said sadly and I let out a sigh of defeat. The room was dead silent.

"Perhaps, you could stay with us until we find someone to take care of you," Mrs. Pevensie suggested sincerely and I looked up at her. I looked back at my siblings to see them nodding their heads vigorously.

"Okay." I decided and we all went to sleep.

**The Next Day…**

Once it was morning, Mrs. Pevensie told us to get as many belongings as we could salvage from our destroyed house, since we're going to be evacuated to another part of the country for safety. Everyone in the Pevensie family went with us to our destroyed house; there was glass everywhere, wood and metal all over the place and the structure of our house was destroyed. I walked over to the pile of debris and I found my guitar, songbook, some clothes and my mother's jewelry box not destroyed.

"Hey, guys I found some of my things aren't-" But I didn't finish because I screamed in fright. There in front of me, was Helga's corpse bent at angles that I didn't even think was humanly possible. She had dry blood all over her head, bruises all over her body and more blood all over her body. The sound of feet came from behind me and I saw Aqua running up to me.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked me worriedly, but I just pointed to the dead corpse in front of me. Aqua's eyes widened and she quickly pulled me away from the dead body with my things. "Well, at least we know what happened to Helga," Aqua mumbled under her breath as we turned to leave.

"What did you find?" I asked Aqua shakily as we walked back to the group waiting under our collapsed oak tree.

"I found most of my clothes, my diary and our suitcases." Aqua answered nonchalantly and I placed my things in a messy pile near her things.

"Who screamed?" Susan asked worriedly and I told her that I found out what happened to Helga and she had a horrified expression on her face when I told her what happened.

"Jackie, did you find some of your things yet?" I asked Jack who was in William's arms with his head in the crook of Will's neck. He shook his head and told me that he hadn't started looking. William put him on the ground and we went in search of my brother's things. After five minutes of looking, we found some of his clothes, toys, blanket and storybooks. Aqua had started packing me and her things in the same suitcase.

"Hey, Willie, what did you find of yours?" Jack asked curiously and Will groaned at Jack's nickname for him.

"I've told you a million times not to call me Willie," William complained earning laughter from everyone, even Edmund laughed. "I was able to find my soccer ball, clothes, journal and binoculars." William added with a relieved smile on his face. Like Aqua, William keeps a journal for all of his schemes, tricks, jokes and other important things to him.

"I found my jewelry box, photo albums, clothes, our hairbrushes and my stuffed animals. Oh, and I found Jack's gorilla," Taylor exclaimed happily with her suitcase in hand.

"But, where's Helga and Robert?" Peter asked cautiously and I told him that I found Helga dead. Edmund screamed and he pointed towards the destroyed roof, I saw what caused Ed to scream. Underneath the roof were two legs sticking out from underneath coated in blood.

"So, I guess they're both dead," Taylor stated the obvious with a frown of disgust on her face. Everyone stared at Taylor curiously and she just shook her head. "Good riddance," Taylor muttered so softly that I think only me and my siblings heard it.

"Children!" Mrs. Pevensie called and we grabbed our bags, and headed towards the train station with Mrs. Pevensie in her car.

**A Few Hours Later…**

We were already on the platform waiting for the train with Mrs. Pevensie waiting with us. When the train finally arrived, we said our good-byes, gave her hugs, and boarded the train with Spiky being held in William's arms. The conductor stopped us when he noticed Spiky.

"Sorry, but no dogs on board," the Conductor replied hastily.

"I'm sorry sire, but our eldest sister, here," Taylor motioned with her hand towards me. "Needs our dog to help her moving around, since her house was hit last night and she lost some of her eyesight." Taylor lied to the Conductor. He considered this for a few moments before he decided to let us go on board. We ended up in the same cabin as the Pevensies once we got on board. My family sat across the Pevensies' family in the cabin, there was so much sadness in the room that you could cut it with a knife. I decided to strum a familiar song my mother and father used to listen to, as lovers before they were married, Will started to hum the song aloud.

"_Wasn't really thinking,_

_Wasn't really looking for an answer,_

_In the moonlight,_

_When I saw your face…"_ William trailed off when he realized what he was singing and he glared at me. I stared at him confused.

"What did I do?" I asked confusedly. Aqua leaned in close to my ear.

"They're staring at us," Aqua whispered in my ear and I noticed the four pairs of eyes staring at me and William. I blushed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you," I apologized embarrassedly as I took a sudden interest in my black shoes.

"No…its alright. It actually sounded quite lovely," Susan reassured me with a soft smile and the others nodded their heads in agreement, except for Edmund.

"I don't want to listen to boring love songs." Edmund complained and Taylor glared at him so furiously that his eyes widened making him shut up.

"Why don't you all sing it together?" Lucy asked curiously and I winced. There was silence.

"Stage fright," I answered hastily and I looked away, but I continued to strum my guitar while my siblings, besides Aqua sang the lyrics to the rest of the song.

"Wow. That was amazing," Lucy complimented and I smiled warmly.

"She's right. That really was amazing," Susan said with a bright smile. "Where did you learn to play like that?" Susan asked curiously.

"I learned from my mother," I answered proudly with a wide grin plastered on my face.

"Helga, taught you how to play the guitar?" Susan asked in disbelief and I frowned.

"Helga is NOT my mother. She was my step," I replied through gritted teeth and Susan's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Susan quickly tried to apologize. I sighed.

"Its okay. You didn't know," I reassured her with a weak smile.

"Was that a love song?" Lucy asked and I blushed. I nodded quickly before looking staring out the window.

"Why'd you pick a love song? Are you in love with someone?" William asked suspiciously and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!" I shot back indignantly and I rested my head on the glass window. "I happened to choose that song because I found it soothing," I added with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mansion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia just Rosella, William, Aquamarine, Taylor, Jack and Spiky. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

A Couple Hours Later…

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me awake. I groaned in annoyance, but Aqua just pulled me up to my feet and I bumped into Peter. I blushed.

"Sorry," I grumbled embarrassedly as I grabbed my suitcase and guitar. I quickly followed them off the train unto an abandoned platform.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Taylor asked hesitantly and we looked at our labels to make sure, when the sounds of hooves filled our ears, luckily, Spiky didn't bark at the horse, but just stared at the horse with curiosity. An old woman with a whip sat on the cart and stopped it in front of us.

"Ms. MaCready?" Peter asked the woman hesitantly. The woman carrying the whip stared down at us from where she was seated. Already I didn't like this woman.

"Afraid so. This it?" Ms. MaCready stated seriously and she looked them over, but when she turned to my family, she stared at us with her beady eyes.

"This is all we were able to bring," Peter answered her, but she wasn't listening and she was just staring at siblings and me the whole time.

"What kind of mother would allow her children to dye their hair blue and blonde?" Ms. MaCready asked disdainfully. My younger brothers and sisters looked down at their feet in embarrassment; I glared at the woman.

"For your information, we were born with these highlights and I would highly appreciate it if you didn't talk so disrespectfully about our deceased mother or our hair color," I retorted furiously. No one has the right to talk that way about our mother or us. The MaCready's eyes widened at me, I doubt she was expecting that. She cleared her throat and told us to hop on. She told me that she didn't want our German Sheppard, Spiky, to sit in the cart with us and that he was supposed to follow us on foot. Spiky hopped out of my lap and onto the ground where he stood waiting patiently for the MaCready to crack the whip on the horse.

After 15 minutes of riding on the uncomfortable cart, we finally reached a huge brick mansion with grassy fields. The mansion was unlike anything I had ever seen. One by one, everyone got out of the cart with their bags in hand down the steps of the cart. I was shoved and was about to fall face first on the ground, but fortunately someone grabbed my waist just before I fell. I turned around to thank whoever caught me, only to come face to face with Peter Pevensie. We blushed bright red at how close we were to each other, and I quickly muttered a thanks and I hurried down the steps more carefully.

Once we were inside, Ms. Macready started explaining about how Professor Kirke wasn't used to having children in his mansion and she began talking about the rules of the mansion, but Susan was about to touch a statue when the Macready screeched.

"NO touching the historical artifacts!" causing everyone else to giggle and chuckle at Susan's reaction. Quickly, she showed us to our rooms; Edmund and Peter had to share one room, Jack and William were sharing the same room, Susan and Lucy were sharing one room and me, Taylor and Aqua were sharing another bedroom. There were three beds side by side, there two chairs both had dark green sitting on it, one large mahogany closet, two small mahogany dressers, a large window with green curtains and one large mahogany desk. I took the bed closest to the window, Aqua took the one closer to the door and Taylor took the bed that was in the middle of the other two beds. After we finished unpacking, I pulled out my songbook and my guitar holding them in my arms; Spiky dashed into the room and hopped onto my bed at my feet.

"What are we going to do now?" Taylor asked in a bored tone of voice. She was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. I sighed.

"Maybe we could sing a song?" I suggested cheerfully. Taylor and Aqua went to go grab the boys while I thought of a song to sing. Soon though, everyone was sitting around my bed thinking of a song to start singing to.

"How about Lesson Number One?" Jack asked excitedly and I chuckled.

"Sorry little buddy, but you need a flute for that song," I told him and he pouted with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What about Fly Love?" Taylor suggested unenthusiastically as she studied her nails.

"You guys sang that in the train," Aqua pointed out and silence fell over us as we tried to think of a song.

"How about Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" William suggested and we all agreed on the song. I began to strum the cords on my guitar. We all began to sing.

_"Twinkle, Twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky,_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are."_ I finished with a grin on my face.

"What about Hot Wings?" Aqua suggested and we stared at her in bewilderment. "What? I'm in the mood for something exciting," Aqua exclaimed indignantly with her arms crossed.

"Maybe something a little less exciting," William suggested warily. We remained in silence for another couple of minutes.

"What about This Little Light Of Mine?" Taylor suggested excitedly and we nodded in agreement. I strummed the strings on my acoustic guitar.

_"There's a little flame inside us all,_

_Some shine bright,_

_Some shine small,_

_The rains will come,_

_And the waters rise,_

_But don't you ever lose your light."_ Taylor sang loudly, but gracefully with tears streaming down her face.

**"In this life you will know,**

**Love and pain,**

**Joy and sorrow,**

**So when it hurts,**

**When time gets hard,**

**Don't forget who's child you are."** William sang in a deep voice with tears also streaming down his face.

"This little light of mine,

I'm gonna let it shine,

This little light of mine,

I'm gonna let it shine,

Gonna let it shine," We all chorused together in a beautiful harmony. Unknown to the Blues family, was that the Pevensies' family were right outside their door listening to the music.

"_May you live each day,_

_With no regret,_

_Make the most of every chance you get,_

_Let your eyes get wide,_

_When you look at the stars,_

_With the same sense of wonder as a child's heart."_ Aqua sang in her soft voice.

**"With the ones you love,**

**Treasure the time,**

**And for those who are gone,**

**Keep the memories alive."** Jack sang in his shaky little voice.

_"Hold onto your dreams,_

_Don't ever let go,_

_There's a fire inside you,_

_Burning with hope."_ Taylor sang again with new tears in her eyes.

"This little light of mine,

I'm gonna let it shine,

This little light of mine,

I'm gonna let it shine,

Gonna let it shine." We sang in loud strong voices.

**"There will be days when you wanna give up,**

**When the clouds settle in,**

**But after the rain comes the sun,**

**Don't you ever forget,**

**Don't forget,**

**Child don't forget."** William sang loudly as he wiped away his tears.

"_One day there will be no more pain,_

_And we will finally see Jesus' face,_

_So until then I'm gonna try,_

_To brave the dark,_

_And let my light shine." _I sang with all my might to keep myself from crying in front of weeping siblings. They needed me to comfort them.

"This little light of mine,

I'm gonna let it shine,

This little light of mine,

I'm gonna let it shine,

Gonna let it shine,

This little light of mine,

I'm gonna let it shine,

This little light of mine,

I'm gonna let it shine,

Gonna let it shine,

Oh, shine,

Gonna let it shine,

There's a little light inside us all." I sang the last part the longest and the loudest of all. My siblings came over to my bed into a group hug and cried their eyes out while I held onto them, comforting them with soothing words without even shedding a single tear. The Pevensie family also were crying from the beauty of the song.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I don't own 'This Little Light Of Mine' or 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. I only own my OC characters. Please rate and review this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bed Time Stories

**Here's another chapter and I'm sorry for not posting this earlier. I've been on vacation to South Carolina for a week and the WIFI wasn't all that great. Plus, I've been busy with back to school stuff; I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, except my OC's.**

* * *

Quietly, Lucy, Peter, Edmund and Susan returned back to Susan's room before they were caught. Jack and William returned back to their rooms red eyed and tear stained faced to take a nap.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Wow, they sang that song so wonderfully!" I exclaimed happily after we all stopped crying, even Edmund was crying.

"Rosie and Aquamarine did an amazing job singing," Peter exclaimed in wonder and I smiled. I saw how he and Rosie acted around each other; I know that they have feelings for each other not even they know about.

"Why would Rosie and Aqua have stage fright? They have wonderful talent," Susan said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, it had something to do with their past." I replied equally as thoughtful.

**A Couple of Hours Later…**

**Rosella's P.O.V.**

My siblings and I ran down the steps of the mansion because we were running late for dinner. Someone stepped on my shoe and I stumbled through the doors into the dining room landing face first onto the hardwood floor. I groaned in annoyance as everyone at the table chuckled and giggled. Hastily, I pushed myself off the floor and took a seat next to Peter and Aqua; I quietly began eating my dinner.

"Are you okay? You did have a nasty landing," Peter asked me worriedly causing me to blush and I nodded my head vigorously in response to his question. I looked at Aqua, who had an amused smirk on her face and I paled, when Aqua smirks, it could only mean trouble is on the way. Peter looked at me curiously and the pink color returned to my cheeks; across from me, I saw William and Jack smirking with raised eyebrows.

"Are you okay, Ro?" Jackie asked me suspiciously with his right eyebrow raised. I choked on my drink and Peter quickly patted my back to help get the drink out of my system.

"I'm…alright, Peter…you can stop…hitting me," I reassured him through a few coughs and he slowly stopped hitting my back. "Thank you," I said to Peter for his assistance and resumed eating. Aqua leaned in close to my ear.

"We'll continue this upstairs to spare you some torture," Aqua teased and I gulped in response. We all quickly finished eating and raced up the steps to Lucy and Susan's room. Susan turned on the radio to find any news about their father or their mother, but they soon turned it off because it started to get too depressing to listen.

"These sheets are scratchy," Lucy whimpered and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry; you won't have to sleep in it for too long. Especially since this war won't last forever and you'll be back home before you even know it," Jack reassured her with cheerful smile. Edmund snorted.

"If home is still there," Edmund said sarcastically. Susan sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Susan asked sarcastically and Edmund scowled.

"Yes, mum," Edmund, retorted.

"Hey!" I shouted at Edmund and he tried to get in my face. I stood up to my full height and I stared him down until Taylor stepped in between us.

"Ro, calm down alright? Peter and his siblings have this taken care of," Taylor stated sternly and I nodded my head in understanding, I stepped away from him, but I continued to glare at him. Edmund smirked and Taylor turned to face him with a serious expression on her face. "You better watch yourself; otherwise she will beat you into a pulp." Taylor threatened him seriously and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we got to get to sleep. I have a…favorite surprise for you guys," I told my siblings with a knowing smirk and their faces lit up in excitement.

"Do you mean music class?" Jackie asked jumping up and down eagerly. I raised my hands in defeat.

"Maybe and maybe not," I replied and my siblings gave each other high-fives with large grins plastered on their faces. Jack and William yawned.

"But, I'm not tired yet," Jack protested rubbing his eyes with his little fists. William started to doze off, but Taylor slapped him awake with a start.

"I didn't do it," William exclaimed as he awoke to all eyes on him and he stared around the room in confusion. "What did I do again?" William asked and everyone burst out laughing, but Susan tried to hold in her laughter.

"Will you tell me a story?" Jack asked sleepily. I smiled at him and I nodded my head. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck so I could carry him in my arms. Grudgingly, William got off the trunk he was sitting on and trudged back to his room to get ready for bed, but I put Jackie in his arms for him to take.

"Can I listen to one of your stories too?" Lucy asked hesitantly and I nodded with a smile on my face.

"The more the merrier," I told her and I ran out of my room to put on my nightgown. My nightgown reached all the way down to my ankles, it was very soft, and it was all white with a few small dark blue flowers around the dress. Aqua put on her nightgown, it also reached down to her ankles and it was light blue with white flowers all around it. Taylor's nightgown reached her knees and it was purple with yellow flowers around the helm of the gown. We ran to Jack's room to find all of the Pevensie children and my brothers already sitting on the beds waiting for us. I sat down on Jack's bed with Lucy and Jack curled up on both of my sides waiting for me to tell the story.

"What story should I tell first?" I asked Jack and he thought for a moment before he whispered the name of my story in my ear. My eyes widened and I blushed. "We promised never to talk about that ever again." I told him firmly and he pouted.

"How about the 'Adventures of the Crazy Five'?" William asked excitedly and I grinned.

"My favorite. Once upon a time, there lived five siblings, two were 10 years old, one was 7, another was 6 and the youngest was 3. The two were beautiful twin girls; one with fiery hair, her name was Fire, and the other with muddy hair is called Water, the 7 was a boy with muddy hair and his name was Wind, the 6 was a girl with yellow hair, her name is Thunder and the youngest with dirt colored hair was known as Earth. These five siblings were_ always_ causing mischief. One day, Fire was swinging on her wooden swing under her family's apple tree, but what she didn't know what was lurking in the trees," I paused and sent a glare at the snickering William who immediately stopped snickering. "She didn't know that Wind was up on the same branch as her swing. Wind grinned impishly, grabbed a squirrel and forced it to chew on the rope of the swing; it gnawed and gnawed until with one push of her swing, the ropes snapped and sent Fire flying and screaming into a huge puddle of mud." Jack and Lucy were giggling in amusement with William trying with all his might not to laugh. "Fire stood up coated in layers of slippery mud. Fire glared at the tree knowing who would do such a thing and screamed 'Wind! I will get you for this!' Wind just laughed manically with tears streaming down his face. Fire screeched a battle cry and hurled a ball of fire at Wind knocking him out of the tree without burning the tree down. That's when Wind stopped laughing and used the wind to carry him up into the sky, so Fire couldn't hit him with her bare hands. 'You'll never catch me, Fire! I can fly unlike you!' Wind taunted, but then…" I trailed with protesting ten-year-olds.

"What happened next?" Lucy asked excitedly and I smirked. I looked around to see Susan and Peter sitting on the edge of Jack's bed with wide eyes, but Edmund just scowled at the story.

"Fire, made a pillar of fire with her on top standing face to face with a frightened Wind!" Lucy and Jack burst into laughter. "Fire smirked at his surprised expression and she laughed at his fearful face. Wind through a ball of wind at Fire's face, but she easily made a wall of fire to protect her. They continued to shoot their elemental powers at each other, until a humongous wave of water crashed down on their heads," Lucy gasped in shock and Jack smiled with pure joy written all over his face.

"What happened? Did Fire die? Who made that wave of water?" Lucy demanded earnestly and we laughed at her excited expression.

"Then, both elements died," I finished with my head hung low and Lucy gasped in horror.

"Really?" Lucy asked heartbroken, but I shook my head in disbelief.

"Of course not. Wind had been too young to die at his age and Fire is too powerful to die," I answered indignantly and William snorted.

"More like too stubborn to die." William muttered under his breath, but I heard him clearly.

"I heard that," I growled at him with a death glare and he lowered his head sheepishly. "Anyways, the wave came from none other than Water, and very terrifying Water. Nothing is scarier than angry Water. Her eyes were glowing pale blue and she had her hands outstretched in front of her body to control the water. Both Wind and Fire collapsed onto the grassy field soaking wet; Water stomped over to the huddling children punished them severely," I shuddered at the memory.

"What did she do to them?" Susan asked shakily and I visibly shuddered.

"She grabbed both of them by the right ear, which were extremely sensitive, and tied them to the apple tree. Water took three steps back and smiled deviously at them, and they begged her not to harm them. 'I won't harm you much.' Water said mischievously, and then she squirted them with gallons and gallons of freezing cold water. After 5 minutes of torture, Water untied them and they collapsed on the ground coughing up mouthfuls of water as they shivered uncontrollably. Suddenly, Earth, Thunder and their parents ran out of the house towards the children. 'What is going on out here?' Eric the Hunter (their father), demanded worriedly as he ran over to Wind, while Mother Nature (their mother) ran over to Fire. Water explained exactly what happened with her head hung low in shame. 'I'm glad you two have learned your lesson. Fire, if Wind does this again you must come to me and **I** will handle it. You must not fight back. Wind, you shouldn't have done that to your older sister; she could've gotten hurt. Water, if something like this happens again, you call me and your father. Do **not** take matters into your own hands because you could've drowned your two siblings.' Mother Nature scolded gently and they nodded their heads quietly. The End." I finished with a blissful smile. Lucy and Jack clapped their hands with delighted grins.

"That was an amazing story, Rosella," Lucy exclaimed happily and I smiled brightly. "What did the mother and father look like?" Lucy asked curiously and the room became silent.

"Mother Nature is a beautiful young woman. She had luscious red hair that fell down to her wide hips and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She is a little bit taller than Ms. Macready. She wore a long flowing dress that was as green as the grass, with millions of colorful flowers all over her dress, everyday she wore a large crown of golden flowers on her head, she wore a her hair down in a long braid with blue, pink, white, purple and red flowers in it, she never wore any shoes and she wears a beautiful silver chain around her neck with a beautiful sapphire pendant encrusted with diamonds around the outer rim of the pendant." I told Lucy in a soft voice and she started to blink heavily.

"What about Eric the Hunter?" Lucy asked with a yawn and I smiled.

"Eric the Hunter is a tall and heavily muscled man because he grew up in the woods hunting for food and protecting his family from danger. He always wore a long brown shirt made of elk skin underneath a thick wool shirt made of black sheep wool to keep him warm. Also, he wears dark brown deerskin boots that went up to his knees, which barely made a sound in the woods. His pants are made from the darkest of brown clothes to make him barely visible in the woods. Eric also wears the darkest of green jackets given to him by Mother Nature, when he saved her life. As a hunter, he always carries a bow and arrows, a spear and a handful of daggers." Jack explained in a tired voice as he rubbed his eyes. Edmund yawned.

"They sound like a…lovely pair to raise children," Lucy said through a yawn. Susan picked Lucy up into her warms and they were about to walk through the door, but Lucy hung onto the doorframe. "Wait, how did Eric save Mother Nature?" Lucy asked quickly with droopy eyes. I smiled.

"That story is reserved for tomorrow night," I answered her mysteriously and Lucy smiled. I giggled at her sleepy expression. "Good night, Lucy. Good night, Susan," I called after them as they went to sleep.

"Thank you for that lovely story, Rosella," Peter thanked with a small smile and I grinned. "Well, good night everyone." Peter said and he departed with a half-asleep Edmund.

"They have no idea that that was a real story," Taylor said with a wide grin and we all chuckled and giggled. Jack yawned.

"Time for you to go to sleep, little fella," I told Jack as I tucked him into bed, but he didn't cooperate.

"I'm not tired yet," Jack protested as I tucked him into bed. I placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Tomorrow is another day full of adventures just waiting to be discovered," I said sternly.

"Okay. Good night, Ro. I love you guys," Jack mumbled as he slowly drifted off to sleep. I beamed at him.

"I love you too, Jackie." I whispered in his ear and walked back to my room with Aqua and Taylor.

"Good night, girls." I said and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Aqua's Anger

**Sorry for not uploading this next chapter for a long time, but I've been busy with my other new fanfiction and because of school work. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything about Chronicles of Narnia except for this fanfiction and my OC characters.**

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Me and sisters quickly got dressed and went down to the dining room to eat breakfast. Everyone was already down there eating, except for Jack and William. I took a seat next to Peter and Susan and I began to eat my eggs, toast and bacon. William burst through the doors huffing and puffing, but Jack crashed into Will knocking both of them onto the ground. I stared at Will's red face as he took a seat next to Taylor and Edmund, something wasn't right, but I didn't say a word. Susan gave William a glance, he looked at her and she blushed looking back at her food. I looked at Aqua with a knowing smile.

_'She likes him and he doesn't even know it,'_ I told her through our telepathic bond and she grinned evilly.

"Hey, Rose, are we really going to have a music lesson?" Jackie asked me excitedly and my other siblings looked at me with hopeful expression. I frowned and shook my head.

"Nope, we're going to stay in our rooms all day long," I answered angrily. Immediately, their hopeful smiles drooped and I giggled. They all looked at me confusedly, including the Professor.

"What are you laughing about, Ro?" Taylor asked me confusedly. I smiled.

"Of course we're going to have a music lesson today." I said with another giggle. Quickly, we finished eating our breakfast and ran up the stairs to get ready. Aqua grabbed my songbook and I grabbed my guitar and we raced down the steps, but when Aqua opened the door, a bucket of hot water crashed down on top of her soaking her dress completely. I gasped as a few drops splashed onto me, but when I saw Aqua, I knew someone was in deep trouble. Her eyes looked like an ocean storm, she was shaking with anger, her hands were balled into fists and she was bright red. Before I could stop her, she barged through the door and I shakily followed after her into the room.

"Where's Jack and William?" Aqua shouted startling the Pevensie children out of their skin. I stood beside her to make sure she didn't interrogate them.

"They're hiding in the closet," Susan answered uncertainly and Aqua lunged for the door slamming them backwards to reveal two cowering boys huddled in the back of the wardrobe. I placed a hand on Aqua's shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't hurt Jackie, he's too young to face your wrath just yet. He was probably blackmailed into doing it by William," I told her gently and she nodded her head. "You can beat the pulp out of Will, though." I added with a glare at him as he shook in fear.

"P-P-Please, don't hurt me too much." Will begged shielding his head as he stepped out of the closet with Jack. Aqua paused in thought.

"Since we're in the presence of friends I won't hurt you, but later on I **will** get you for that little prank." Aqua growled and she sat down on the windowsill listening to the sound of the rain beating down on the glass.

"Can I have my songbook back, Aqua?" I asked cautiously and she tossed it to me and continued to look out the window. I gave her a worried glance and I glared at William who cowered behind the sofa where Susan was sitting. I looked at my songbook and was relieved that it wasn't soaking wet.

"You should probably put on another dress or you'll catch a cold," Taylor told Aqua. She sighed and made her way up to our bedroom to be changed.

"Why did you pull that stupid prank?" I demanded William and Jack furiously. William started trembling again and Jack hung his head low in shame.

"Willie, threatened me to help him." Jack answered sheepishly. I turned on my heel and glared at William with one of my cold glares. He gulped.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" I demanded sternly from William.

"Just one: don't let her prank," William begged trembling and I smirked at him. The last time Will pulled a prank on Aqua, she scarred him for life with her last prank.

"Why? Did she scar you for life?" I taunted him and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Take my advice, never make Aqua angry or else she will hunt you down like a pack of hungry wolves." Taylor advised the Pevensie children and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"What did William threaten you with this time?" I asked Jackie and he blushed bright red. He motioned for me to bend down, so he could whisper it in my ear.

"He said if I didn't help him then he would tell Lucy that I had a crush on her." Jackie whispered nervously in my ear. I tried to conceal the urge to coo over Jackie's first crush, but I couldn't help giggling. His eyes widened. "Its not funny!" Jack shouted and he hid inside the wardrobe shutting the doors behind him.

"I'm sorry, Jackie. I didn't mean to, I just found that to be one of the cutest things you've ever told me," I feebly tried to apologize, but I erupted in a fit of giggles. William and Taylor tried to conceal their amusement, but failing as well.

"That just made me feel even worse!" Jack exclaimed indignantly and we immediately stopped laughing at him.

"What was so funny?" Lucy asked and I shook my head.

"Sorry, its a…family secret joke," Taylor reassured her, but she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

"Don't worry, Jackie. I've got perfect blackmail on both Will and someone else," I reassured him and I glanced at both Will and Susan. Susan blushed a deep shade of red and Will turned pink. Jack laughed and he crawled out of the wardrobe.

"So, no music lesson?" Jack asked sadly and I whispered in his ear reassuring him that we would at night. Jack howled victoriously.

"Could you put these away for me in my room?" I asked Jack and he nodded his head. He dashed out of the room with my guitar and songbook.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Taylor asked suddenly bored. Susan decided to play some guess the origin of the word or something like that.

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked bored. I was sitting beside him on the sofa and I groaned loudly for everyone to hear.

"Oh, quit whining! I'm pretty sure that everyone in this room knows you don't like to be board!" Aqua snapped angrily and Lucy was sitting on her lap on the windowsill. I groaned louder and I rested my head on Peter's shoulder in exasperation. William, Taylor, Aqua and Jack snickered at me for some reason, then I realized whose shoulder I was leaning on and I bolted upright. I snuck a glance at a red Peter and my cheeks followed his example; I growled at my siblings and they immediately stopped.

"Is it Latin for 'Worst game ever invented'?" Edmund teased from under the chair he was carving under. Everyone burst out laughing at his joke.

"Can we play hide-n-seek? Please, Peter?" Lucy asked with these adorable puppy dog eyes.

"But we're all already having so much fun," Peter said sarcastically gaining a snort from me and a huff from Susan as she slammed the huge book shut.

"Please! Anything to keep Ro from her annoying mumbling," Taylor begged with her hands clasped together. I growled at her.

"I didn't mumble,"

"But, you did start groaning,"

"Shut up." I said with a huff. Everyone laughed at that.

"One…two…three…" Peter started counting with a smirk on his face and everyone ran out of the room to find a hiding place. I hid inside a trunk near the staircase.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Me and Jack ran up the stairs and just when we were about to hide behind a large curtain Edmund pushed us out of the way saying that he was there first. We ran up the staircase to find a better hiding place, but all of the doors were locked.

"Hey, there's one more door that we haven't tried yet." Jack pointed toward a door at the end of the hallway. We dashed inside only to enter into an empty room with a large rectangular object standing at the end of the room with a large sheet covering it.

"Whoa, what's that?" Jack asked curiously, as we walked up to it. I grabbed onto the side of the sheet with the help of Jack and we pulled it off. Under the sheet was a huge mahogany wardrobe with an apple tree in the middle.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long. Like I've said before I've been busy.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Wardrobe

**I'm really sorry for not updating this story it's just that I've been really busy with not only schoolwork, but I've had a horrible Writer's Block. I hope you guys like this next chapter. There might be some Jack/Lucy fluff moments in this one. Will Lucy find out about the Blues' secret powers? Read to find out.**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything about Chronicles of Narnia except for my OC characters and this story.**

* * *

Jack slid his hand on the walls of the wardrobe in wonder.

"It feels like its calling me," I told him and he smiled nodding his head in agreement.

"Let's hide inside. Who knows what we'll find," Jack said and he pulled the doors apart to find winter coats inside. "After you." Jack motioned for me to go inside in a gentleman like voice and I giggled. Quickly, I climbed into the wardrobe and waited for him to climb inside and close the doors. After he did all of that, we walked to the back of the wardrobe, but it didn't feel like there was an end to the wardrobe and I felt something's poking into my back and the inside of the wardrobe was colder than the outside of the room. Jack yelped and fell on the floor and I accidently tripped on his foot, I fell on top of his stomach in the progress. I blushed we came face to face in the pure white snow. Wait, what? I leaped off Jack and studied our surroundings; all around us was forest in a winter wonderland of the purest of snow! I gasped in amazement at the sight. A black lamppost stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Where are we?" I asked Jack and he looked equally as confused as I was. He got up off the floor and looked around.

"I don't know why, but this place looks familiar," Jack stated with eyes squinting at the forest. "I've got a bad feeling about this place, but I don't know why." Jack said suspiciously. Suddenly, I heard a soft rustling from some trees a few feet away, I held Jack's hand in fear.

"Jack, what was that?" I asked quietly. The rustling became louder and louder and my grip got tighter and tighter around Jack's hand in fear. Jack stepped in front of me and he looked at where the rustling was coming from, and then Jack screamed and the ground shook, then a crash was heard and Jack was shaking violently. I looked up to see a small, but deep hole in the ground and a half man half goat stood behind a tree shaking.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Jack demanded furiously. The creature crept out in front of us shaking fiercely and he was stuttering terribly. Jack's usual innocent face softened and he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you. Just tell us who you are and where are we?" Jack asked gently. The creature calmed down a little bit, but he wasn't totally convinced.

"Y-you don't k-know w-where y-you are?" the creature stuttered frighteningly.

"No, we don't. We came through a wardrobe behind us, but now its gone," Jack explained confusedly.

"Everywhere you see here from lamppost to all the way to Cair Paravel is Narnia," the goat legged creature explained without stuttering. I smiled and walked up to stand beside Jack.

"A-are you a daughter of Eve?" the faun asked me nervously and I tilted my head in confusion.

"My mum's name is-" I began, but

"What are you?" I asked shyly and the goat/man's eyes widened at the sight of me. He snorted.

"I am a faun. My name is Mr. Tumnus," the faun introduced himself with a slight bow.

"My name is Lucy Pevensie," I told him with my hand outstretched for him to shake, but it was a rather odd handshake, but then I had to explain to him why we shake people's hands when we meet someone new.

"Why do you have to do that?" Mr. Thomnas asked confusedly and I told him that I didn't know, but then I noticed a huge crater in the ground and a large rock behind us.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, as I pointed towards the hole and the rock. Jack had remained unusually silent and he was staring down at his feet.

"I'm not quite sure, but would you like to come to my home for some tea?" Mr. Thomnas asked hesitantly as he shivered in the cold.

"Um, I'm not sure. We really should be going," I answered uncertainly and Jack looked at Thomnas suspiciously.

"I-I-I-It'll only be for a little while. I also have bucket loads of sardines and lots of little cakes," Thomnas stammered and both children immediately perked up a bit.

Jack glanced at me and he nodded his head slowly. I smiled.

"Alright, just for a little while," I exclaimed excitedly and Thomnas let us crowd under his umbrella as he led the way to his home. He led us through the woods to a large cliff with a metal door and he let us walk inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Thomnas replied in a gentlemanly like manner.

I noticed a picture of an old fawn that looked just like Mr. Tumnus and I guess that he must've been his father.

"Who's this?" I asked curiously. He looked up and he gave me a weak smile.

"That is my father," Tumnus responds sadly and I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You look just like him," I told him thoughtfully and he gave me a look of disbelief.

"No, I'm not like him," Tumnus answered quietly and prepared something in his kitchen.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Lucy and Mr. Tumnus talked and talked about some things, but I wasn't really paying attention because I was thinking over a few things. I was thinking about how Narnia is being controlled by the White Witch and how its covered in snow and ice. However, if the White Witch does have a lot of control over all of Narnia, then wouldn't she need spies and officials to make sure everyone stays in line? Mr. Tumnus was acting strange when we ran into him in the forest, but then again, I did scare the living daylights out of him when I hurled a large chunk of rock at him. I focused my attention on him again to make sure he doesn't do anything bad to Lucy or me.

"Here you go," Mr. Tumnus said placing a large silver tray with a few cakes and a teapot with teacups on the white linen table. Lucy quickly sat down to eat, but I was a little hesitant at first and they both noticed this.

"Come on, Jack. Aren't you hungry?" Lucy asked as she patted a seat next to her. Oh, course I'm hungry, but something feels weird about this fawn. I sighed and slowly sat down on the chair, I picked up a piece of cake and I took little bites. Ro always told me never to take food from strangers and Mr. Tumnus counts as a stranger.


	7. Chapter 7 Jack Stands Up For Lucy

**I'm really sorry for not updating this in a really long time, but I've been really busy with my other fanfictions and schoolwork. Notice I said the word reallly 3 times just to emphasize just how busy I've been. Not to mention I've been stuck on how to figuring out how to continue writing this story, but I'm trying so don't judge me if this chapter isn't as good as the other ones. Sorry for the long author's note, but I felt like I just needed to get that out of the way. Plus, the dialogue in this story is going to be different then the one in the movie mainly because I can't remember most of it and I don't have time to watch the movie again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia or the characters. I only own this fanfiction and my OC characters and this plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Lucy drank her chocolate milk, my mind wandered off to my older siblings and the other Pevensie children. I don't think they'll notice that we left, since the Narnia's time is different from the real world's time. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of a flute being played and I narrowed my eyes at Mr. Tumnus, since I recognized the song immediately. It was a lullaby that could make children falls asleep in an instant and as I realized this, my eyes became extremely heavy. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small yawn escape my lips and as I looked over at Lucy, she didn't look any better at staying awake and her cup was slipping out of her hands yet she didn't notice it. Another yawn escaped my lips and this time I couldn't fight it, sleep overcame me and I begged my parents and Aslan to protect the both of us from the evil clutches of the White Witch before I lost consciousness.

Someone roughly shook me awake and when I opened my blue eyes, they locked with Lucy's chocolate brown ones. When I saw the look of fear and urgency in her eyes, I knew we were in trouble and that we had to leave. I bolted out of my chair as we all rushed outside as Lucy explained to me what was going on, but I wasn't even the tiniest bit surprised at hearing the Witch's involvement in our escape. I was just glad that Mr. Tumnus turned out to be on our side instead of on the Witch's side otherwise we'd be in big trouble.

We rushed through the snow-covered forest as quickly and as fast as we could without being seen in the dark of night. In a few minutes, we managed to reach the glowing lamppost in the middle of the forest. Mr. Tumnus started crying as he knelt on the freezing snowy floor and I felt sympathy for him, he was helping us escape, complete two strangers, that he was supposed to capture and deliver to an evil Witch.

"Thank you for forgiving me. I've never felt so warm a very long time and it was because of you and Jack," Mr. Tumnus sobbed quietly and Lucy gave him her handkerchief.

"Take this. You need it more than I do," Lucy said with a warm smile and I smiled at that.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus for not giving us over to the Witch. Stay true and loyal to what you believe in because it's worth it in the end," I advised him and he nodded his head in understanding. Lucy looked at me confusedly with wide brown as and I smiled. Yeah, I can give good advice and they're deep for a 10-year-old.

"Thank you, Little Rock," Mr. Tumnus said looking deeply into my eyes and I froze. No one had called me that in a very long, long time. My full name is Jack Little Rock Blue, but that story is reserved for another time. "Now go." Mr. Tumnus told us and we ran into the bushes as we shoved our way through the trench coats in the wardrobe. As soon as I got out of the wardrobe, Lucy dashed out of the room before I could stop her and she began yelling that we came back and I quickly ran after her.

"Shh! Shut up or he'll find you!" Edmund hissed from where he was hiding behind the curtain with his head popped out. The sound of footsteps could be heard and Peter, Aqua, Will, Taylor and Rose appeared at the doorway with smug grins on their faces. Edmund sighed in defeat and stepped out of the curtains.

"I don't think you two have quite gotten the concept of the game," Peter replied smugly and Will snickered. Aqua, Taylor and Rose frowned and they punched Will in the arm causing him to hiss in pain.

"Weren't you wondering where we went?" Lucy asked confusedly and Susan popped up at the entrance with a confused face.

"Did I win?" Susan asked and I rolled my eyes at that.

"I don't think Lucy and Jack want to play anymore," Peter answered hesitantly and my siblings looked at me wanting an explanation. I mouthed the word 'later' to them and they nodded their heads in understanding.

"That's the point of hide n' seek. He was seeking you," Edmund explained obviously annoyed with us and I frowned at him.

"But, we've been gone for hours," Lucy said confused and she turned to me for confirmation, I nodded in agreement. They all stared at us in confusion, except for my siblings who were deep in thought.

**Rosella's P.O.V.**

**A Few Minutes Later…**

My siblings and the older Pevensie children observed the wardrobe trying to see if Lucy was lying and they looked pretty unconvinced. However, I believe them, well if Jack was with her then of course I am going to believe them. Jack never plays around with this sort of thing and I can tell that Lucy is the same way as Jack.

"Doesn't look like there's a forest behind the wardrobe, Lucy," Susan stated suspiciously.

"You have to believe me. I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy exclaimed and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I wanted to intercede, but I know it'll only make things worse.

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan said firmly and I frowned at her angrily.

"Well, I believe you," Edmund exclaimed. Everyone stared at him in astonishment.

"You do?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Of course, haven't I told you guys about the football field in the cupboard?" Edmund joked, but before Taylor or Peter could protest, something unexpected happened.

"What is your problem?" Jack shouted furiously and everyone froze. "First of all, what kind of brother are you?" Jack demanded furiously.

"You shouldn't-" Edmund started, but he didn't get to finish.

"Just because you miss your daddy and don't want to be here doesn't mean you have to take it out on the people you love! One day, you're going to end up all alone in a scary place, injured and all alone, where you most likely will die. That's when you're going to wish you were nicer to your siblings!" Jack stated furiously as he took in deep breaths. Peter frowned at him.

"You have no right to say that about anyone. You don't know anyone's future and what do you know? You're just a little boy who needs to learn his place," Peter retorted and I slapped him across the face right there. I slapped him so hard that the sound echoed throughout the whole room and he fell butt first on the floor.

"How dare you say that?" I demanded calmly and everyone's eyes widened. I grabbed by his shirt and pulled him up onto his feet with ease. "If I were you, I'd watch your mouth from now on and watch your back too." I threatened him darkly and I let go of his shirt.

"Unlike **your **family, Lucy, I believe you and I think my siblings also believe you too," I replied calmly and I looked at them for confirmation, they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going for a walk outside. Lucy, feel free to join us if you'd like, but we won't be coming back for a few hours," I replied indignantly as I tossed my head back confidently and walked out of the room to the kitchen to prepare for our walk.

"But, it's raining," Lucy said hesitantly and I flashed her kind smile.

"Even better," I exclaimed cheerfully and she smiled brightly.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this new chapter and again I'm sorry for not updating this one quickly, but I've been busy with my other fanfictions. Plz rate, review and comment.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rain Pulls Us Close

**Sorry for not updating this for awhile, but I've been really busy with schoolwork and my other fanfictions too. Anyways I hope you guys like this one and please keep reviewing this one because it really helps encourage me to continue updating it. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, except for my OC's and this story.**

* * *

"Uh, no. She's not going to walk out in the rain and neither are you or your siblings," Susan exclaimed indignantly and whirled around to face her with a death glare.

"Fine, but me and **my** family are going outside for a music lesson. So, listen closely Susan because I am not about to repeat myself; **I **am the one in charge of the **Blue **family. Not you and definitely not Peter, so I suggest you get that through your thick heads," I retorted darkly and I stalked out of the room before she had a chance to reply.

**Aqua's P.O.V.**

"Well, it could've been worse," Will said with a relieved sigh and Susan, Peter and Edmund glared at him.

"Peter," I started and I fixed him with a warning glare. "If I were you, I'd take her advice and stay away from her until she calms down. Ro's well known for her short temper and she won't hesitate to verbally make a statement." I warned him and he looked at me with a confused look.

"She means Ro's not afraid to beat you up or anyone for that matter." Taylor explained and we all walked out of the room to go look for our red headed sister. We checked in our room and we found her putting on a yellow raincoat and black boots.

"We're you serious about having a music lesson outside?" I asked her curiously and she nodded her head. I noticed the room was a lot warmer in our room than it was outside of the hallway and then a saw her hair was beginning to steam. "Let's go, guys. Time for a music lesson, so grab your raincoats and head outside before she explodes." I told them and the boys ran over to their rooms while Taylor and me got dressed for the wet weather. I grabbed a huge black umbrella and Rose just grabbed her guitar, we met up with the boys by the door and we ran outside into the rain with joyful smiles on our faces. The sound of sizzling could be heard around us, but we were having too much fun to really notice it as we ran around the field.

"This water is amazing!" I shouted happily, as I pulled my hood down and my siblings sent sympathetic smiles my way. My brothers and sisters know that I've missed dancing and playing in the rain since Helga and Robert never let us play outside in the rain. We jumped through puddles of mud and rain as Rose played Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star on her acoustic guitar. The cool rain slid down my face and down my neck into my clothes soaking me to the very bone, but I didn't care because honestly, it felt refreshing beyond imaginable! I've never felt so carefree since before both our parents died and I felt like a little kid again.

Soon though, we managed to calm down enough to climb up the trees. I smiled as Rosella hung upside down on a branch as her hair tumbled down her face in a beautiful tangled mess, but I did the same thing as her and I watched the world for the first time upside down. Even though I've done it before lots of times when I was little, this is the first time I've done as a young teenager and it feels like I'm doing it for the first time. I remember what it feels like to not have to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders and I think I'm in love with this feeling. I turned my head around to see all of my siblings hanging upside down with peaceful expressions or ones of joy on their gentle features.

**Rosella's P.O.V.**

I felt right at home with my siblings by my side hanging upside down on the tree with me, but I knew this family moment couldn't last forever because I could tell it was getting late and we had already skipped lunch too.

"Okay, guys time to head back inside," I told them and we all groaned unhappily, but we knew that if we didn't, then we'd miss dinner and we'd get sick from staying out here for so long, cold and wet. With a sigh, I pulled myself up, jumped down from the tree, and helped Jack get down while Aqua helped Taylor get down. Spike began to whimper when we started to walk back down, so we snuck him upstairs to the boys' room and cleaned him up.

Me, Taylor and Aqua trudged back to our bedrooms and began to change into some warmer clothes as we waited for dinner to be ready. The sound of knocking brought us out of our thoughts and I opened the door to come face to face with Peter.

"Dinner's ready," Peter said and I nodded in response. My sisters were already by my side as we went to go call our brothers. "Your brothers are already downstairs. We're all waiting for you to come down." Peter explained. I smirked as I looked at my sisters with a mischievous glint in my indigo blue eyes and slid down the banister landing perfectly on my two feet. Once I stepped away from the banister, Aqua slid down and then lastly came Taylor with large grins on our faces as we skipped all the way to the dining room to eat.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this next chapter. I wanted to add a family fluffy moment between the Blue family and I thought this would be the best moment. Please review and comment what you think about this next chapter. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 Lucy's Promise

**Sorry for not updating this story in a long time, but I've been really busy with schoolwork and I haven't had time to update any of my fanfictions. I hope you guys like this next chapter, there's gonna be a lot of tension and drama between Rosie and Peter. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. I only own this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

"That was fun," Aqua whispered with a gleeful smile on her tan face. Taylor and I giggled softly as we skipped over to the dining room to eat. Immediately, we sat next to our brothers and ate the steaming soup in the white ceramic bowls, after we ate, we ran upstairs to get ready for bed to hear another one of my famous stories. After we all put on our nightgowns and bedclothes, my siblings gathered around my bed with waiting eagerly for me to tell them a story.

"How about Jackie tells us how his trip to the wardrobe went?" I asked them and they all agreed.

"Okay, so me and Lucy hid in the wardrobe because Edmund shoved us out of the curtains. So, we ran up some stairs and we tried to open up the long hallways of doors, but they were all locked until we came upon one door that was unlocked. We opened it and we saw this huge rectangular-" Jack was saying, but just for the sake of time I had to interrupt him.

"Jackie, I meant what Narnia looked like. Not how you and Lucy managed to find the wardrobe," I explained and Jackie nodded his head in understanding.

"Sorry. Okay, um…Lucy and I walked out into a forest covered in pure white snow that was probably a few inches deep. The branches on trees looked like they were struggling to keep holding the piles on top of them. It was bitter cold and it looked like it had been that way for a very long time. We accidentally ran into a fawn, half man and half goat named Mr. Tumnus, but I had this nagging suspicion that he was hiding something. Yet, Lucy convinced me to go with him to his house inside a large cliff side and when we got there, we ate and we fell asleep. However, when we woke up, we saw Tumnus crouched crying by his stairs and he told us how the White Witch always made it winter and how she told everyone to bring any son of Adam or any daughter of Eve to her Ice Fortress." Jackie finished with a sad sigh. We were all silent with worried expressions because you see, our parents were the protectors of Narnia and Aslan was a close friend of ours, but we had to leave a long time ago. The White Witch was trying to capture us because we were each assigned a certain role and job to play in Narnia when we grew up, but we had to leave Narnia with the help of Aslan. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"We're going to have to return eventually and fulfill our callings. We'll have to figure out a way to defeat Jadis with the help of the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve," Aqua stated more than asked. We all nodded gravely and Spike whimpered in concern at all of our worried faces.

"When we're called to return to Narnia we'll worry about that, but right now, let's just worry about being kids for as long as we can." I replied firmly and about half an hour, we just reminisced about old times when we were younger. "Time to get to bed." I said and everyone went to bed and Spike crawled into bed with me. I fell asleep into a peaceful dreamless sleep, until we heard pounding on the floor and crying. My sisters and Spike sprang out of bed running to the source to the sound until we saw Lucy hugging Professor Kirke's legs with tears streaming down her eyes and Mrs. Macready in a pink bathrobe looking shocked.

"What happened? Why's Lucy crying?" Jackie asked confusedly and worriedly in his blue and white stripped pajamas.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Little One?" Professor asked Lucy and she nodded her head. I smiled at Lucy and kneeled down until her brown eyes were level to my indigo blue ones.

"Would you like to hear a story about Mother Nature and Eric the Hunter?" I asked gently and she nodded her head vigorously. "Is it okay if she stays with me and my sisters for the rest of the night, Professor?" I asked hopefully and he smiled kindly.

"Of course my dear," Professor Kirke answered and Lucy smiled weakly through her tears.

"Let's go get you and the Blues some hot chocolate." Mrs. Macready suggested and we followed her downstairs to the kitchen silently with Spike trailing behind us.

"Um…Mrs. Macready?" Jackie asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if our dog stayed inside for the next few days with us? Please?" Jack asked shyly looking up at her with innocent eyes as he pet our dog's back. Mrs. Macready looked as if she was having an internal battle with herself, but eventually she agreed and she made us some hot coco. We sat around the table with Lucy as we sipped our hot coco quietly after Mrs. Macready retired to her bedroom.

"Lucy, why were you crying?" Will asked curiously and Lucy sniffed sadly.

"I went to Narnia again and this time, I saw Edmund there too, but when I told them Edmund just made fun of me. He said 'You know how children are. They just don't know when to stop pretending.'" Lucy explained and she sobbed quietly as we all stared at her in shock.

"Okay, that's just mean." Aqua stated angrily as she banged her fist against the table causing all to jump. She smiled sheepishly at the attention on her. "Sorry."

"That was just really low, even for Edmund." Will agreed disappointedly as he shook his head. Taylor sighed sadly.

"I knew he was hurting on the inside, but this is going too far." Taylor replied softly.

"What did Susan and Peter do about it?" I asked as my anger was accelerating up to the surface. Lucy wiped her eyes with the balls of her fists. Jackie gave her a hug and she gladly returned it as her tears kept sliding down her face.

"They were just looking at me disappointedly, but I think Peter shoved Edmund into the bed, but I didn't see because I had already ran off," Lucy mumbled through Jackie's shoulder and this time my fists erupted into orange flames. Lucy and my siblings gasped as Aqua tried to calm me down and Lucy screeched in fear. Breathing deeply, I managed to calm myself down.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked fearfully and I grimaced realizing that I not only scared Lucy, but gave away our secret powers.

"If I tell you, then you have to promise that you won't tell anybody, not even your siblings," I bargained with Lucy and she thought about it for a while.

"I promise. They wouldn't believe me even if I told them," Lucy replied dejectedly.

"Okay. So do you remember that story I told you and your siblings the first night we came here?" I asked Lucy cautiously and she nodded.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you?" Lucy asked curiously, as she sat in Aqua's lap with her hot coco in hand. I smiled.

"That story was real and guess who the siblings were," I told her mischievously and she thought for a moment until realization suddenly dawned on her as her eyes widened in shock.

"It was about you," Lucy exclaimed in wonder and we all nodded our heads happily.

"I can control fire," I told her and pointed to my red and yellow hair. "That's why my hair's red and yellow, to represent fire," I explained and she stared at it in wonder.

"I can control water," Aqua told her with a grin as she pointed to her hair. "My hair represents water." Lucy gaped in awe.

"I control wind, which is why my hair is this way, but if you really think about it I kind of act like Wind from the story." Will said with a smug look on his face while I rolled my eyes at him.

"And you haven't really matured yet, so you still act like a five-year-old," I joked and we all snickered at him as he pouted in annoyance.

"Your temper sure hasn't changed a bit," Will muttered and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really want to go there, Willie?" I asked sternly and he shook his head. "Then, zip it."

"I can control thunder and lightning, but you can't really tell I have any powers." Taylor explained with a weak smile.

"And I control earth and stone." Jackie said shyly and Lucy's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Really? I didn't think you had any powers," Lucy exclaimed in awe with a big grin, but then it turned into a worried frown. "Did Helga and Robert know about this?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Nope. They were too busy trying to fit into society to really notice us, but our parents knew," Taylor explained with a reassuring smile and Lucy sighed in relief, but then she yawned.

"We better get back to sleep, now. Maybe we can tell you some more of our stories tomorrow." Jackie exclaimed eagerly and Lucy smiled.

"I'd like that." Lucy said and we all climbed up the stairs and went to sleep.

* * *

**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys liked it. PLz comment and review about what you thought about it.**


	10. Chapter 10 Things Will Get Better

**Hey, I'm really sorry for not updating this story, but school has been taking up most of my time. So here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, except for my OC's.**

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later…**

Many weeks had passed since the Pevensies and Blues had been sent to the countryside. The two families weren't on the best terms with each other since Rose slapped Peter across the face, except for Lucy who remains close to the Blues and not with her own siblings. Currently, both families were outside watching as Peter and Edmund played crochet.

"Hey, how about we play tag?" Lucy suggested cheerfully. "Spiky's it!" Lucy called as we all ran away from Spiky who was chasing me. I ran as fast as could and I heard Spiky barking a few ways off, so I looked over my shoulder only to be tackled onto the ground by Spiky. I laughed as we rolled down the hill with Spiky and I accidently knocked Peter onto the ground with us.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed and wiggled out from underneath Spiky's big hairy body. Spiky ran up the hill and I extended my hand out for him to take and helped him to his feet.

"Who's it?" Jackie asked from at the top of the hill and I grinned.

"I am!" I shouted through cupped hands and dashed up the hill to chase him not noticing three people watching me.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I watched as Rosella ran up the hill as the sun shined through her red and blonde hair making it look as if it were on fire.

"Peter. Earth to Peter!" a hand shook my shoulder and I turned around to see Susan with a smirk on her face.

"If we didn't know any better Pete, it looked like you were daydreaming about something," Susan replied with a mischievous face.

"What are you implying, Su?" I asked annoyed as I picked the crochet ball off the ground. Susan and Edmund snickered and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, Peter. You are so clueless," Susan exclaimed with a knowing smile. "You _like_ her, Peter." My cheeks reddened.

"I do not like her in the way you're implying, Su," I protested glaring at her in embarrassment. Susan and Edmund shared a look.

"Sure you don't Pete, but your cheeks don't agree with you in the slightest bit," Edmund exclaimed with a snort and my blush deepened.

"Admit it, Pete. You _love _Rosella!" Susan exclaimed in singsong and my blush deepened. None of them noticed the seven figures watching them in curiosity.

"For your information, Su, I don't love her because she's hot headed, annoying, childish, rude and a loud mouth. Most importantly, she's IMPULSIVE!" I shouted angrily and I heard a loud gasp behind me. I froze and slowly turned around to see Rosella, Lucy, William, Jack and Aqua staring at me in astonishment.

"Don't worry Peter because guess what? I don't like you either; in fact, I just don't like you in general. At first, I actually thought you were different from all the other boys I've met, but you're actually worse than them." Rosella replied with a calm face as she turned around on her heel walking away from everyone back into the house.

**Rosella's P.O.V.**

I stomped upstairs to my bedroom and it was like I didn't have any control over my body. I just grabbed my guitar and journal, stomped over to the wardrobe and climbed inside without looking back relishing in how it continued to get colder and colder the deeper I ventured into the wardrobe. Then, I stepped in the cold pure white snow and looked around in amazement at the bitter cold snow covered land in front of me. _Jack was right, Jadis has really taken over Narnia and everything's in a bitter cold winter. What are we going to do?_I thought in despair as I trudged through the ankle deep snow to find shelter or at least some Narnians who aren't allied with the White Witch. The sound of feet padding lightly through the snow made me freeze in place as I listened carefully and then a bush covered in snow shook. I took on a defensive position with my guitar in hand and my guitar hidden inside the overcoat that I managed to snag out of the wardrobe waiting for whoever was hiding behind the bushes only for a large male brown beaver to come out. I eyed the beaver suspiciously and he just stared at me in confusion and apprehension.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt ya just put down the weapon," the beaver spoke and I cautiously put the guitar across my back again. I already knew that a lot of animals and other beasts could talk here in Narnia, so I wasn't the least bit surprised when the beaver spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously and he visibly relaxed after I put my guitar back on my back.

"Mr. Beaver at your service ma'am," Mr. Beaver introduced himself and I giggled at his behavior.

"Why thank you my good sir," I said in a prim voice and he laughed at my attempt at humor.

"You're funny. Now what brings you to this forest at this time of mid-afternoon?" Mr. Beaver asked curiously and I followed him through the forest towards a small dam-like cottage. I shrugged nonchalantly as we walked closer to the cottage.

"Not much just trying to ignore a boy who was getting on my nerves," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. He chuckled in amusement as he held the small wooden door open for me and immediately I was overcome with a tidal wave of warmth.

"Sounds to me like that wee lad has fallen head over heels for ya, lil lady," Mr. Beaver teased amusedly and I snorted in response.

"I highly doubt calling someone hot headed, annoying, childish, rude, loud mouth and impulsive means that they've fallen head over heels for you, Mr. Beaver," I retorted grimly and a female brown beaver stared at me in astonishment for a moment.

"Hello, young lady, my name is Mrs. Beaver and I couldn't help listening in with your conversation with Mr. Beaver to tell you that men just don't know how to fully express themselves to a girl at your age. They're too proud and too squeamish to express their feelings." Mrs. Beaver advised. I rolled my indigo blue eyes in annoyance and Mrs. Beaver put a plate of fish and chips for me on the table, but I wasn't very hungry so I only took a few small bites of the food trying not to be rude.

"Well, I'll be right back. I have to go grab some more fire wood, but I'll be back in a jiffy." Mr. Beaver reassured us as he left the wooden beaver dam cottage. Mrs. Beaver sighed heavily with a worried frown upon her furry face and I looked at her with confusion.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Beaver?" I asked with concern and she just shook her small head as she took a seat on one of the small wooden chairs next to me.

"No, ever since the White Witch took over Narnia things have gone horribly wrong these past one hundred years of winter," Mrs. Beaver said sadly as she buried her face in her arms. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder with a soft smile. "sometimes I wonder if Aslan is even with us anymore or even cares about us." Mrs. Beaver added sadly and she sounded almost as if she was going to give up. I frowned deeply.

"Mrs. Beaver, I haven't been in Narnia since I was a young girl, but I can honestly tell you that things will get better and that Aslan does care about you and all of Narnia. He might seem so far away, but he'll never abandon his duties to Narnia. There's a reason for all this to happen and something amazing is going to happen in these next couple of days, but you just need to have faith to get through it all. I promise that a new era is going to begin and the White Witch will be defeated. No more winter unless it comes naturally." I reassured her with a bright smile and she nodded her head in fierce determination.

"Thank you, my dear. You truly are just like your mother and father. Always giving people hope when they need it most and courage to do what's right just like your father. They would've been very proud of you, Rosella," Mrs. Beaver told me and I grinned once I knew that she had finally recognized me. Everyone in Narnia can recognize me by my hair and my striking resemblance to my mother, Mother Nature.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter b/c I worked pretty hard on this one and it took me awhile to get it done. Plz comment and review this story and I'm sorry if I take a very long time to update this again. Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11 Rosella's Mischief

**Hey, guys I'm back and I am really really really sorry for not updating this in awhile, but you guys know that during the week I'm busy busy busy. I hope you like this next chapter, too. Oh and thank you very much for those people who have reviewed and commented on this story. Plz continue to do so because they're really helpful and it encourages me to continue on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia or anything related to it, except for my story and OC characters.**

* * *

I smiled shyly and I began to eat up all of the food on the plate because I had a hunch that we weren't going to be staying here for long. After I finished eating the fish and chips, I decided to take a small nap as I rest my head on my folded arms.

**Awhile Later…**

The sound of many voices managed to pull me out of my reminiscent memories, but I was too lazy to acknowledge them, so I just kept my head down. A soft hand gently nudged one of my arms, recognizing who it was, I slapped the hand away gaining a yelp from him.

"Go away, Will. I wan a rest longa," I mumbled in coherently through the safety and warmth of my arms.

"Rose, come on. Wake up," two soft and innocent voice begged. I realized that it was Lucy and Jack who were trying to wake me up by trying to shake me awake. I groaned in annoyance and lifted my head out of the comfort of my arms with a deep scowl on my face.

"I'm up, now can I go back to sleep?" I asked sarcastically and my siblings and Lucy snickered. That's when I noticed the rest of the Pevensie children and when I saw them, I groaned letting my head hit the table with a loud, thud.

"Honestly, Rosella, this is no way for a lady to act in someone else's house much less in their presence," Susan reprimanded in a prim voice and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Honestly, Susan," I scolded her in the same tone of voice she was using, "you should realize by now that I do not act like a lady, especially since I'm not a lady, yet. I'm still a girl just like you," I finished oh so primly. I put on an innocent face as she narrowed her eyes in anger as if I'd just insulted her, whatever.

"Well, you're almost a lady, so I suggest you start acting like one," Susan retorted and I inwardly laughed at how her face was turning bright red. I put on a determined and innocent face.

"By golly you're absolutely right, Susan!" I exclaimed cheerfully and my siblings were hiding their mouths to stop their giggles from escaping. They knew just how this was going to end. "When the time comes, I'll definitely know who to ask for help in order for me to become a proper young lady." I finished in my cheery voice and my siblings couldn't help it they literally fell on the floor laughing until tears streamed down their cheeks.

"Um, well, yes, then, I guess." Susan stuttered with flustered cheeks and Edmund snickered as Peter was trying oh so hard to contain his manly giggles.

"Oi, you're one funny lil' lady aren't ya!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed merrily as he closed the wooden door to the cottage. I smiled cheekily as I stood up to stretch my arms and legs, once I was finished, I put my hands on my hips proudly.

"That I am, Mr. Beaver, just ask my siblings for that matter," I replied in a British accent and everyone burst out laughing, including Susan although, she laughed a nervous laugh.

"I say, you are a special young lady, Rosella," Mrs. Beaver exclaimed with a joyful smile on her face and I couldn't help, but toss my head back and let out a hearty laugh.

"Thank you, Mr. Beaver," I said in my British accent and curtsied. Mrs. Beaver made everyone, except for me since there wasn't enough chairs for everyone so I just leaned up against the wall.

"Would any of you like some fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver asked smiling brightly and Lucy and my siblings nodded their heads while the others just looked around in a daze. I couldn't help, but giggle at their surprised faces and Peter turned around looking at me with a curious expression, so I raised an eyebrow up at him with a smirk evident on my face.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked curiously and I just shook my head as I looked over at Aqua who looked just as equally amused as me. **_Why, they act as if they've never been to Narnia before._** I said to Aqua through our bond and she choked on her fish laughing at my inside joke.

"Inside joke," I said chuckling and I tousled my twin's brown and blue hair. She growled as she slapped my hand away from her hair and she stuck her tongue out at me in mock anger as I pretended to act wounded.

"Don't touch my hair." Aqua scolded and I gave my palm a little kiss to make it better.

"That hurt."

"Good, next time you won't be as lucky." Will, Jackie and Taylor laughed at that. I huffed in disbelief and sashayed over to stand next to the fireplace.

"Love you, Ro."

"Love you, too Aqua." I stated with a smile as I stared at the flames as they danced around the small chimney. The brilliant colors of orange and yellow licked at the unlucky firewood fueling their brilliancy as the fire twirled and leaped around the fireplace. I wanted so badly to change the fires' form so that they looked like dancers instead of just plain flames, yet even though they were just plain flames, they held a sort of wild beauty in them. Believe it or not, that's exactly why my mom named me Rosella Rosa Flame Blue because I reminded her of fire and the most powerful kind of fire is called the Rosa Flame. My mother named my middle name after a close friend of hers from when she was a little girl, but she hadn't seen her since she began her training from Aslan. I was so lost in thought that when I came back down to Earth, I had tuned out half of the conversation in the room and my heart nearly stopped when I heard what Mr. Beaver said.

"…Aslan is on the move." Dead silence, except for the roaring of the flames in the fireplace.

"Um, who is Aslan?" Edmund asked the unanswered question between him and his siblings. Me and my siblings already told Lucy about Aslan and how he was a close friend of our parents, so she was covered.

"Whose Aslan? Oi! You're a funny little lad!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed as he wiped away tears from his laughter, but he was the only one laughing.

"Well, we haven't been here for very long," Peter said defensively and the Beavers just looked at him in concern.

"Aslan is the rightful King of Narnia," I said deciding to break the awkward silence as I turned my back on the fire that was calling out to me. "He rules Narnia, but from a distance. Jadis or as many call her the White Witch took advantage of this and seized control over Narnia covering it in a never ending winter." I finished through gritted teeth. Everyone just stared at me as if I had just grown another head.

"What?" I asked as I tried to calm down and Aqua motioned for me to take a deep breath.

"Nothing, it's just, how do you know about this?" Peter asked hesitantly and I knew that sooner or later our secret would be out for all to see. I narrowed my eyes at him and I turned away from them all.

"You'll find out soon enough," I whispered and a sense of foreboding fell upon the tiny cottage.

"Well, why didn't Aslan fight back? Why didn't he help save Narnia instead of let Jadis take control, huh?" Edmund taunted and suddenly the fire roared as a bright light engulfed the cottage. I turned on my heel to face Edmund, but thought against burning him to ashes and instead I locked eyes with him daring him to say another word and I think he got the message.

"I suggest you take great care on how you speak towards Aslan whether he's present or not because there a great many who wouldn't mind attacking those who mock their king," Mrs. Beaver warned as she took a quick glance my way after she said this.


	12. Chapter 12 Running With Talking Beavers

**Hey guys, guess what? I'm not dead! I'm sorry for not updating this in a while, but I've been really busy with schoolwork, big tests, and not to mention I've been really low on ideas for this story. To make matters worse, my computer's nearing the end of its cybernetic life cycle and now's one of my few lucky moments on it, but I promise to try and work on this story at least one more time by the end of this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Chronicles of Narnia except for this story and my OC's. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

I nodded in agreement and Spiky rubbed his head against my leg, oh wow, I didn't even notice he was here. I smiled gently and petted his brown and beige soft fur trying to take my mind off things.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Mr. Tumnus?" Jackie asked worriedly, but I was happy that moved away from the awkward conversation.

"Well, you know what they say. 'There's few that enter the Witch's castle ever come back out again'." Mr. Beaver muttered just below a whisper, but loud enough for us to hear. A cloud of sadness and tension covered the air like a thick blanket, but Mrs. Beaver quickly tries to clear it up.

"But there's hope." Mrs. Beaver comforts Lucy and Jackie quickly causing Mr. Beaver to cough up his drink back into his cup.

"Like I said before there's a bit more than hope now that Aslan's on the move," Mr. Beaver repeated after gaining control over her breathing. "Not to mention the Prophecy." Mr. Beaver added excitedly and my eyes widened in astonishment as I realized what he just said was true.

"What Prophecy?" Susan asked curiously and Mr. Beaver just stared wide eyed at her in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? They don't even know about the Prophecy!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed in indignation.

"Well, tell them." Mrs. Beaver told him gently. He sighed in exasperation and began counting on his fingers.

"Don't you get it? Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, Aslan's return. It's all happenin' because of you," Mr. Beaver exclaimed pointing at the Pevensies who looked shocked and insulted.

"You're blaming us?" Susan demanded astonished at the mere idea.

"No! Not blaming you, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver clarified, but that only raised more question marks for them.

"When Adam's flesh, and Adam's bone, sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done," Mr. Beaver recited in an eerie tone of voice.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said and Mr. Beaver made a frustrated noise.

"You're missing the point!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed frustrated and I felt like smacking Susan upside the head at that moment.

"It has long been for told that two sons of Adam," Mrs. Beaver pointed at Peter and Edmund, "and two daughters of Eve would defeat the White Witch and rule Narnia." Mrs. Beaver finished pointing to Lucy and Susan.

"And you think it's us?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Well, ya better be 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army," Mr. Beaver exclaimed with a laugh as he drank his cup. Well, that doesn't help matters, now does it Mr. Beaver?

"We're not heroes! We're from Finchley!" Susan exclaimed as if that was the perfect explanation. "Mother sent us away so that we would be away from wars." Susan added to Peter.

"But, what about Mr. Tumnus? We can't just leave him!" Lucy protested and Jackie made an agreeing noise.

"I'm sorry, Lu, but it's out of our hands, now," Peter stated firmly. "Come on, Ed." Peter called getting up from his seat along with Susan.

"Ed?" Peter called after gaining no response and I could tell that things are about to get heated up. Edmund Pevensie has gone to the White Witch to betray us. Realization suddenly dawned on Peter and his gaze darkened to show just how furious he is right now. "I'm going to kill him." Peter stated with barely concealable rage showing on his face.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked deadly serious and I realized that when he followed Lucy into the wardrobe, he must've run into Jadis on his own. The Pevensies and Mr. Beaver dashed outside to try and stop him with my siblings, except for Aqua.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Aqua replied softly and Mrs. Beaver nodded as well.

"I agree with you, Aquamarine Crystalline Blue," Mrs. Beaver agreed with my sister.

"Maybe we should pack whatever we need just in case," I suggested unable to stand still any longer and we quickly began to grab food and whatever else we could grab to stuff inside their satchels. By the time we were done, Mr. Beaver burst through the door with the others looking dazed and worried.

"Hurry, ma they're on to us!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed and then his face contorted into one of confusion seeing us already carrying a few bags of food. "How did you-"

"No time for explanations, Beaver, we've got to get out of here!" Mrs. Beaver interrupted him as Peter shut the door behind them. Mrs. Beaver pushed a chair up against the doorknob and Peter raced to help Mr. Beaver push a dresser out of the way revealing a secret passageway underground. For some reason I wasn't surprised by this. We hurried down the tunnel one by one, as the wolves began trying to break into the dam, but before any of the wolves could get in, Peter moved the dresser back into place and we ran through the tunnels with Mr. Beaver leading us in the front.

"You should've packed a map!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed frantically.

"There wasn't enough room beside the jam!" Mrs. Beaver defended herself feebly and then Lucy tripped on a stray root. As Susan was helping her stand up, a howl was heard from the beginning of the secret tunnel as we stopped what we were doing in fear.

"They're here." Lucy whispered with her voice expressing her fear along with everybody else. Quickly, Lucy was pulled to her feet and we made a silent dash to find the exit, but instead we hit a dead end. Mr. Beaver climbed to the top and pushed a barrel out of the way and helped each of us climb out of the tunnel so that we could move the barrel in place to hold the wolves back a bit. At the sound of Taylor's cry, I turned around to see that she tripped over small statues of little rodents, then I realized that they weren't statues, but frozen Narnians.

"What…happened to them?" Lucy asked sadly, as Will helped Taylor up to her feet.

"This is what becomes of those who crosses the path of the White Witch," a loud voice exclaimed from behind me and we whirled around to see an orange and white fox standing confidently on a hill.

"Come any closer and I'll tear you apart!" Mr. Beaver shouted at the fox as he advanced towards him, but Mrs. Beaver held him back.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys," the fox reassured him, but Mr. Beaver at least stopped struggling and just glared at him suspiciously.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like the bad guys!" Mr. Beaver retorted angrily.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we don't have time for discussing breeding." The fox replied unflinchingly.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked immediately and the fox looked up at the trees. Jackie helped Lucy climb up to one of the top branches by telling her where to put her feet and holding onto her waist, which I found adorable. Aqua and Taylor helped the Beavers, Will helped Susan (again, I found it cute how both their cheeks turned red) and I helped Peter climb up the tree swiftly, since I've been doing this since I was a child. As soon as we made it to the topmost branches, the fox quickly hide our tracks with the snow and not a moment too soon since the barrel blocking the exit was shoved out of the way. The wolves leaped out of the tunnel surrounding the fox on all sides baring their teeth menacingly and growling at him suspiciously.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys liked it, and if you did please tell me what you guys think through your comments, reviews or even PM. Arrivederci, my lovely readers and followers! :-)**


	13. Chapter 13 Mr Fox

**Hey hey hey, I'm back with a present for my fellow Narnia lovers! Here's a new chapter and I'm sorry for not updating fast enough, but you know how it is with schoolwork and chores, right? Thanks for sticking by this story with your reviews and comments I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Chronicles of Narnia except for my OC's and this story.**

* * *

Luckily, the fox managed to cover our tracks with a flick of his tail just before the wolves managed to barge out of the tunnels.

"Hello, gents," the fox greeted cheerfully, but the lead was having none of it. "What are you doing out of here on such a fine evening?"  
"Don't start with me! We know where your allegiances lie!" the lead wolf, Maugrim snapped at him. The fox meerly rolled his brown eyes feigning annoyance, but I have to admire him for his amazing ability to act unfazed and completely calm in a situation such as this one while in acting. Not many people can pull that off including me and he's a fox, too. One of the wolves that was closest to the fox lunged at him and grabbed the fox by the neck pinning him under the wolf gaining a pained yelp from the fox. Peter covered Lucy's mouth before she even had the chance to cry out to the fox and I couldn't blame her because I'm now fearing for the fox's well being at the paws of these brutes, but I know that I need to remain calm or else I might accidentally set the tree on fire in anger.

"We're looking for a group of humans traveling the woods. If you tell us, then we'll spare your life, even though it's not much," Maugrim sneered at the helpless fox in distress and it looked as if he was actually going to betray us since there was a long pause.

"They went north," the fox lied brilliantly and Maugrim stared at the fox for a long time before he told the wolf holding onto the fox to let him go.

"If we find out you're lying, then the Queen will have your head." Maugrim threatened as the fox lay in pain on the snowy floor and the pack raced off in the direction that the fox told them to go in. After a few more minutes, we all climbed down from the tree one by one to join the fox on the ground to spend the night on the cold snow covered ground. Immediately, Mrs. Beaver began to tend to the fox's wounds as Mr. Beaver started a fire to keep us warm, but the fox kept on squirming and yelping in pain as Mrs. Beaver tried to tend to his wounds.

"OW! Take it easy!" the fox exclaimed in pain as Mrs. Beaver tended to a rather sore wound on his back.

"Quit squirming! You're worse than Beaver is on Bath Day!" Mrs. Beaver snapped trying to get us to laugh and it worked.

"The worst time of the year." Mr. Beaver muttered loud enough for only us to hear. My sisters, Lucy, Susan and I giggled at Mr. Beaver.

"Are you alright, Mr. Fox?" Lucy asked timidly and the fox gave her a pained reassuring smile.

"I wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite," the fox responded sadly with a hint of humor in his voice. Then, the fox staggered to his paws with a pained grunt. "Well, that's all the healing I have time for," the fox replied seriously and he gave the Beavers a grateful smile.

"You're leaving already?" Lucy asked worriedly for the fox's sake.

"Afraid so. Aslan personally asked me to rally up more troops for the army," the fox explained proudly and we all gasped in shock.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked incredulously.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked curiously and the fox smiled at them.

"Like everything we've been told," the fox answered them excitedly. "Farewell, you're Highnesses, Majesty and Guardians," the fox said, but what Peter said made hime freeze.

"We're not Highnesses, Majesty or Guardians," Peter replied and the fox looked at him incredulously.

"We need you in order to go to war!" the fox exclaimed and Peter just looked upset.

"We just want our brother back." Peter replied forlornly and the fox just looked at him with sympathy.

"As you wish." the fox said sadly and walked off into the distance until we could see him no more.

"They went north," the fox lied brilliantly and Maugrim stared at the fox for a long time before he told the wolf holding onto the fox to let him go.

"If we find out you're lying, then the Queen will have your head." Maugrim threatened as the fox lay in pain on the snowy floor and the pack raced off in the direction that the fox told them to go in. After a few more minutes, we all climbed down from the tree one by one to join the fox on the ground to spend the night on the cold snow covered ground. Immediately, Mrs. Beaver began to tend to the fox's wounds as Mr. Beaver started a fire to keep us warm, but the fox kept on squirming and yelping in pain as Mrs. Beaver tried to tend to his wounds.

"OW! Take it easy!" the fox exclaimed in pain as Mrs. Beaver tended to a rather sore wound on his back.

"Quit squirming! You're worse than Beaver is on Bath Day!" Mrs. Beaver snapped trying to get us to laugh and it worked.

"The worst time of the year." Mr. Beaver muttered loud enough for only us to hear. My sisters, Lucy, Susan and I giggled at Mr. Beaver.

"Are you alright, Mr. Fox?" Lucy asked timidly and the fox gave her a pained reassuring smile.

"I wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite," the fox responded sadly with a hint of humor in his voice. Then, the fox staggered to his paws with a pained grunt. "Well, that's all the healing I have time for," the fox replied seriously and he gave the Beavers a grateful smile.

"You're leaving already?" Lucy asked worriedly for the fox's sake.

"Afraid so. Aslan personally asked me to rally up more troops for the army," the fox explained proudly and we all gasped in shock.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked incredulously.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked curiously and the fox smiled at them.

"Like everything we've been told," the fox answered them excitedly. "Farewell, you're Highnesses, Majesty and Guardians," the fox said, but what Peter said made hime freeze.

"We're not Highnesses, Majesty or Guardians," Peter replied and the fox looked at him incredulously.

"We need you in order to go to war!" the fox exclaimed and Peter just looked upset.

"We just want our brother back." Peter replied forlornly and the fox just looked at him with sympathy.

"As you wish." the fox said sadly and walked off into the distance until we could see him no more.


	14. Chapter 14 Next Morning

**I'm sorry for not updating this in awhile, but I've been extremely busy with my projects at school especially with Finals coming up, you know? I don't really mean to forget about updating this one it's just that it takes awhile to update this one because I've got to think more deeply for it. It's hard coming with ideas and sticking to how it happened based on the movie. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and please continue to review and comment on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Chronicles of Narnia, except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

"Rise and shine everyone," Mrs. Beaver exclaimed cheerfully and I groaned as she shook me awake from my peaceful slumber. I'm not a morning person, unlike most women are. Groggily, I pushed myself up into a sitting position and ate some of the food Mrs. Beaver brought in the satchel not even paying attention to what I was eating because of my exhaustion. "Oh, stop your moaning and help us get ready to leave, Rosella." Mrs. Beaver stated briskly and I groaned even louder shaking Aqua and Taylor awake. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver shook Lucy, Peter and Susan awake while I woke my siblings. Will was snoring rather loudly even with them muffled by his thick brown overcoat, so I flicked him in the forehead which immediately gained a response from him.

"What happened? I didn't eat the yellow sand," Will exclaimed after he shot up awake, well, more like half awake.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Taylor greeted him sarcastically after everyone was up and ready to go while he sat on the snowy floor. Will looked around at us confused when realization dawned him and he quickly stood up. We walked through the forests for most of the morning, until we came upon a huge bluff that allowed us to overlook the whole snow forest and it was definitely a sight for sore eyes. I barely remember much about Narnia from when I was a young child, but I do remember the river that we've got to take in order to get to the Stone Table, which is now a giant chunk of solid ice.

"So big," Lucy and Jack whispered in wonder. Poor Jackie, he probably barely even remembers a thing of what Narnia looked like before we left to go to the human world since he was just an infant at the time.

"Well, what did you expect, honey? Did you expect the world to be a small place?" Mrs. Beaver asked them amusedly at their awed expressions.

"Smaller," Susan mumbled to Peter who just continued to look guilty and I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. Why can't he see that it wasn't his fault? It's not his fault that Edmund betrayed us to Jadis! Wait, why am I being so defensive over Peter? It's not like he's ever defended me or has even been that nice to me recently. I just shook my head in disapproval at those two and looked out at the snow covered land tempted to just melt all the snow in front of me, but if I do that, then not only will Jadis find us I'll also reveal our secrets in the process.

"Time to keep moving," Mr. Beaver declared and we continued walking to the Stone Tables in silence while I worked to keep my body warm from the inside out.

"Aren't you cold, Rose?" Peter asked me worriedly and I rolled my eyes in annoyance not even bothering to answer his question, but instead sped up my walking pace to get away from him. "Rose?" Peter called again and I sent a warning glare at Peter, which made him stop in his tracks for a moment surprised.

"Lucy, tell Peter that I'm perfectly fine and to mind his own business," I said tersely and Lucy relayed that back to Peter nervously.

"I can hear you just fine you know," Peter replied and I looked at him with a look of boredom.

"What do you want? A medal?" I snapped and I ran to catch up to Aqua not even bothering to spare him a second's glance.

"You know you can't keep ignoring him forever, right?" Aqua asked me curiously and I grunted in annoyance.

"Whatever," I muttered low enough so that no one, but me and Aqua can hear.

"But I don't blame you for trying, though," Aqua added and I stared at her incredulously. Usually she's the level-headed and fair one always lecturing me about giving other people second chances and stuff like that.

"You do?"

"Of course. He insulted you behind your back," I nodded in agreement. Soon, we were crossing a wide opened plane covered in snow making us all feel uneasy about crossing mainly because we're way too exposed out in the open this way. That's mainly the reason why Mr. Beaver has been pushing us to move faster, but just because he's got a good reason for it doesn't mean it's fun being told constantly to move faster, especially since we've been traveling all morning into the early afternoon.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver shouted from the front of the group where me, Aqua and Taylor were walking close behind them while Peter carried Lucy on his back, Will's carrying Jack on his back and Susan is just trying to keep up with a deep and worried frown etched into her face. One day that frown is going to remain permanently etched into her face if she keeps frowning like that.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time I'm going to turn him into a fluffy hat," Peter joked and I couldn't help the growing smile on my face at his joke. Hey, I may not like him, but that doesn't mean I can't laugh or smile at his jokes every now and then. The sound of sleigh bells filled my ears and my heart began to race in fear as the sound of large hoofs beating down on the ground filled my ears.

"Run! Hurry, it's the White Witch!" Mr. Beaver shouted urgently and that made us run as fast as possible across the frozen land until we all squeezed together pressed up against a tall cliff panting and holding our breaths in fear. Suddenly, the sound of reindeer hoofs stopped pounding on the ground and a sleigh moving turned into anxious silence as a huge shadowy figure appeared over the cliff outlined against the pearly white snow in the sunlight and no one dared to even breathe until the shadowy figure disappeared. Stayed like this for a few moments just in case even after the figure disappeared everyone began to move ever so slightly.

"I'll go see if they're gone, yet," Peter said shakily and as he was about to leave Mr. Beaver pulled him back trying to reason with him.

"You're no use to Narnia if you're dead," Mr. Beaver whisper yelled and he began to leave, but Mrs. Beaver called out to him softly.

"Neither are you Beaver," she whispered and he only gave her a reassuring smile in return leaving swiftly and silently out from the refuge of the cliffside. After what seemed to be the longest amount of time, Mr. Beaver popped out swinging upside down from the cliff with a cheerful smile.

"There's someone who wants to see you," Mr. Beaver exclaimed happily and we all rushed out of the cliff to see the one and only…Father Christmas!

"Greetings everyone! I've brought you a few gifts this time of year," Father Christmas bellowed in a jolly voice and I grinned excitedly.

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter said apologetically and Father Christmas chuckled in amusement.

"Well, in my defense I've been riding a sleigh a lot longer than she has," Father Christmas explained grinning widely and he waved to me and my family. "It's good to see you again, Jackie," Father Christmas greeted Jack who blushed bright pink as me and my siblings snickered at him.

"How do you know Jack?" Susan asked confusedly and Father Christmas chuckled whole heartedly.

"It's very difficult to forget the one little boy who managed to sneak unto my sleigh without my knowledge until after we were air born," Father Christmas replied amusedly.

"And that's why I'm afraid of heights," Jack mumbled quietly and I smiled fondly at him.


	15. Chapter 15 Tools Not Toys

**I'm really sorry for not updating this in a while, but I've been struck with Writers' Block and it's been really hard trying to get out of this funk. Not to mention the fact that I've been working on my other stories too. Please keep commenting and reviewing this one because it really helps despite the fact that I take a long time to update it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Chronicles of Narnia**

* * *

Father Christmas chuckled heartily at his musings.

"I've come bearing gifts for you all," Father Christmas replied jollily as he pulled out a big red velvet sack out of his sleigh putting it carefully on the ground. He pulled out a clear glass cordial with a red liquid from his sack and handed it to Lucy carefully with a soft smile. "This is a healing cordial with the juice from the fire flower produced by Mother Nature herself with the help of her eldest daughter, the Phoenix. One drop will heal any injury," Father Christmas explained to Lucy, "And although, I hope you'll never have to use this," Father Christmas handed her a small red dagger with a grim smile.

"Thank you sir, but I think I can be brave enough," Lucy reassured him with a hesitant smile and he smiled in understanding.

"I have no doubt of your bravery, dear child, but battles are ugly affairs," Father Christmas explained with a sad smile and Lucy took the dagger graciously. He reached into his sack again and pulled out a fine Narnian bow and arrows made from the finest wood and the arrows were tipped with bright red feathers. He handed these to Susan who took them grudgingly.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Susan asked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Real nice Susan. He chuckled in amusement.

"Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," Father Christmas reassured her and she looked at the bow and arrows skeptically, but she kept them nonetheless. "And you don't seem to have a problem with making yourself known, blow on this and wherever you are help will come." Father Christmas told her sternly and she nodded in understanding.

"Thanks." She said quietly. He turned around to pull out of his sack and turned to Peter with a beautiful silver sword with Aslan's head on the end of it and shield with Aslan's lion body on it.

"Peter, the time to use these may be at hand," Father Christmas warned him as he pulled out the blade from the sheathe in awe.

"Thank you, sir," Peter thanked him in wonder. Father Christmas pulled out a long shining golden sword with a red hilt, intricate swirling patterns on the handle of the blade and a large clear diamond on it, a golden chained necklace with a bright yellow and red crystal in the form a phoenix bird.

"Rosella, this is sword was forged by Sir Eric the Hunter and the necklace was made by the beautiful Mother Nature. Only a child of fire may wield such sword, use it well," Father Christmas told me and my heart leapt inside my chest at the mention of my parents. Then, he pulled out two twin swords with dark blue handles with a light blue crystal in the middle of the blade with some words engraved on the handle and he gave her a silver chained necklace with a silver fish with light blue crystal scales and dark blue crystal eyes.

"Aquamarine, these twin blades were forged by the sirens of the sea and dipped in the magical waters of Inia where all of the waters of Narnia meet," Father Christmas explained. Aquamarine gingerly took the twin swords tying them across her back with the thick leather straps and carefully placed the necklace on her neck.

"Thank you," Aqua whispered softly and Father Christmas gave her a soft smile in return. Father Christmas took out a gold chained necklace with a golden lightning shaped pendant and an ebony bow with golden intricate designs on it along with golden arrows with red feathers. He gave them to Taylor who graciously accepted it.

"Taylor, these arrows and bow were hand crafted by the Corona the Guardian of the Skies, use them well," Father Christmas told my little sister and she accepted them gratefully and in awe.

"Thank you, Father Christmas," Taylor whispered happily. Then, he pulled out a leather pouch, a large double sided iron axe with a blue gem in the middle of the large blade, a blue shield with Aslan's body colored blue and a silver chained necklace with a blue swirly pendant.

"William, use these when the time is right and do not hold back for you are much stronger than you let others believe. It will only work if you don't hold back," Father Christmas warned my brother and he nodded solemnly as he took his gifts.

"Thank you, sir," Will answered seriously. Then, Father Christmas pulled out a long spear about half the size of Jack's height made of iron with a 6 inch golden spear at the tip along with a 4 inch metal hook near the top decorated with a long red piece of cloth tied to it and a silver chained necklace with an obsidian rock tied in golden clasp to secure it onto the chain. He bent down on one knee and held out Jack's weapons to him looking him in the eye with a serious expression.

"Jack, here is your weapon to wield in battle. You may not be the best with a sword, but you are a master with the staff and spear. You are a warrior no matter how old you are or your size," Father Christmas whispered only loud enough for me and my siblings to hear. Jack nodded determinedly.

"Thank you, sir and I promise not to let them bring me down," Jack whispered determinedly and he smiled proudly at him.

"Good, these are tools not toys use them wisely," Father Christmas warned us and he hopped onto his sleigh with the sack in tow. "Long live Aslan and merry Christmas." Father Christmas called as the sleigh left us.

"Told you he was real," Lucy replied smugly to Susan and I smiled in amusement.

"Winter is almost over, then that means…" Peter trailed and realization dawned on all of us immediately.

"No more ice river." I said dreadfully and we all raced through the woods to get to the Frozen River before it melts.


End file.
